A Noite Mágica: Um Conto de Natal
by Nocas Lupin R
Summary: DG Há 4 anos que Ginny chora a morte de Draco, o seu grande amor...Mas será que na noite mais mágica do ano um milagre o pode trazer de volta? Por favor, deixem reviews!
1. Noite Nostálgica

_**Nota da Ficwriter:** Saudações natalícias! Como estamos outra vez na época do Natal, decidi voltar a pôr no ar esta fic natalícia, criada no ano passado, por esta altura. Fiz por isso algumas pequenas alterações, mas mantive as notas e respostas às reviews que tinha colocado quando a fic foi postada. Espero que gostem ! Um beijinho enorme e um óptimo Natal para todos!_

* * *

**A Noite Mágica - Um Conto de Natal**

_**Nota da Ficwriter:** A ideia para esta fic surgiu no sábado de madrugada (por isso, se a ideia parecer um bocadinho doida foi porque já estava mais para lá do que para cá quando a imaginei ;D!); apetecia-me fazer uma fic de Natal mas não sabia bem o que fazer…Mas de repente, fui assaltada por esta ideia, que me tem mantido constantemente presa ao teclado! Primeiro, pensei em fazer só uma songfic, mas depois lembrei-me da ideia do regresso e achei que era muito mais interessante! Assim, a fic vai ter, em princípio, três capítulos que espero conseguir postar antes do dia de Natal! Espero que gostem deste capítulo, vou tentar postar o próximo, que vai contar com a presença do Draquinho, em breve! E já agora **por favor** deixem a vossa opinião, mesmo que seja para apontar o que não gostaram! Um grande beijinho e um óptimo Natal!_

_**Nocas Lupin R**_

_**P.S. –** A música que acompanha a fic é "My Immortal" dos Evanescense, uma música 5 estrelas que achei que tinha tudo a ver :)!_

**Noite Nostálgica**

- Quanto é que falta p'a a meia-noite, mamã? – Perguntou a criança loura, de feições delicadas e olhos castanhos, abanando o braço da mãe.. – Mamã?

- Hã…? Ah, desculpa querido! – exclamou a mulher ruiva, acordando dos seus pensamentos. Embora ainda fosse bastante jovem, tinha o rosto sulcado por algumas rugas precoces e umas olheiras profundas e escuras. Mas, apesar de tudo, ainda era uma mulher bastante bela. – O que é que disseste?

- Xe ainda falta muito p'a a meia-noite! Queio abir as pendas! – Os olhos do pequeno brilhavam de ansiedade.

- Hmmm, deixa cá ver, Billy…São onze horas, portanto ainda falta uma hora… - respondeu a mãe, observando o relógio de Sol que estava pregado na parede da sala.

- Oh! Tanto tempo! – Exclamou o rapazinho, fazendo beicinho. Ginny sentiu um baque no coração: o filho ficava ainda mais parecido com _ele_, quando ficava amuado.

- Oh, tontinho, vais ver que passa num instante! Olha, vai brincar com os primos e vais ver que nem dás pelo tempo a passar! – Sorriu a mãe, passando carinhosamente a mão pelo cabelo do pequeno,que ainda não tinha4 anos.

- Está bem. Mas espeio que o Pai Natal não se tenha esquecido da mini-flecha-de-fogo-tês-mil que eu pedi! – Disse Billy, com ar autoritário, mais uma das coisas que tinha herdado do pai. – E tu mamã, o que é que tu pediste ao Pai-Natal?

- Eu? Ahhh, Billy, o que eu mais queria ter o Pai-Natal não pode trazer… - suspirou Ginny, baixando o olhar. – Mas vai, vai brincar, meu querido!

E a mãe ficou a vê-lo afastar-se em direcção aos amigos. Decidiu então levantar-se também e dirigiu-se para a porta da casa.

- Ei, Ginny, onde vais? – perguntou então Hermione atrás dela. Ela e Ron tinham-se casado e estavam, tal como Ginny e o filho, a passar o Natal na "Toca", com o resto da família.

- Ah, vou só lá fora, um pouco. Apetece-me estar sozinha…

- Hmmm, percebo. Mas leva um casaco, ao menos, está um frio de morte lá fora! – Hermione mordeu os lábios ao perceber que não devia ter dito a palavra "morte". Sabia que a amiga ainda sofria muito pelo que tinha acontecido ao pai de Billy.

- Oh, obrigada, não te preocupes, eu não me demoro lá fora. – E Ginny saiu para o ar gélido da noite. Arrepiou-se: "_Devia mesmo ter trazido um casaco!"_. Mas não lhe apeteceu voltar a casa, por isso foi caminhando pelo o jardim, que estava completamente coberto por um manto branco. Acabou por se sentar num dos bancos de madeira, depois de sacudir a neve. Olhou o céu, escuro e estrelado e suspirou. Estava tão cansada…tão cansada de viver…sem ele…

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_(Estou tão cansada de estar aqui)_

_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**_

_(Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis)_

Tão cansada de sofrer…Tão cansada de fingir que estava bem, que tinha ultrapassado tudo, quando não havia um momento em que não pensasse nele, uma noite em que não chorasse por ele!

_**And if you have to leave**_

_(E se tu tiveres que partir)_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_(Eu desejo que tu partas definitivamente)_

Havia alturas em que desejava mesmo esquecê-lo, em que daria tudo para o esquecer para sempre, para não naufragar mais naquele mar de sofrimento, para se livrar por fim daquela dor, daquela sombra que a perseguia já há tanto tempo e a impedia de viver, de continuar a lutar! Várias vezes pensara em acabar definitivamente com aquele sofrimento, mas a lembrança do que lhe tinha prometido antes da sua morte e o pequeno Billy tinham-na sempre impedido de fazer uma loucura.

_**Because your presence still lingers here**_

_(Porque a tua presença continua a persistir aqui)_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_(E ela não me deixa em paz)_

Mas, por outro lado, sentia que, mesmo que pudesse, nunca o esqueceria, porque isso seria uma afronta à memória dele, _ele_ que ela amara tanto! Tinha-lhe prometido que o amaria até ao fim dos seus dias e não quebrara a promessa. Não, ela nunca poderia esquecer a pessoa que mais amara na vida, o ser mais maravilhoso que ela conhecera, que dera sentido e cor à sua vida e, que, no final, lhe tinha deixado a coisa mais importante da sua vida: o seu filho, a prova física mais real do amor de ambos.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_(Parece que estas feridas não se vão curar)_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_(Esta dor é demasiado real)_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_(Há muitas coisas que o tempo não consegue apagar)_

Não, aquelas feridas nunca iriam cicatrizar. A dor de o perder ainda era demasiado forte. E nada, ninguém, nem o próprio tempo poderiam nunca atenuar o que sentia ou apagar da sua memória o que acontecera ao seu Draco.

_**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_(Quando tu chorasses eu enxugaria todas as tuas lágrimas)_

_**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**_

_(Quando tu gritasses eu afugentaria todos os teus medos)_

Oh, como o amara, como o amava tanto ainda! Ela teria feito tudo por ele, teria dado a vida no lugar dele se fosse preciso, tal como tantas vezes enxugara as lágrimas e o ensinara a lutar contra os seus medos! Mas não tinha feito o mais importante, salvá-lo, colocar-se à frente dele quando fora necessário. E por isso se sentia tão culpada pela sua morte.

_**And i've held your hand through all of these years**_

_(E eu segurei a tua mãe durante todos estes anos)_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_(Mas continuas a ter todo o meu ser)_

Durante todos os anos que se tinham seguido tinha sempre continuado a lutar, a viver à custa da memória dele e do que ele lhe pedira como último desejo…E, como prometera, continuava a ser dele por inteiro…

Entretanto, Ginny sentiu uma coisa fria e suave cair-lhe na cara. Olhou para o céu e viu que começara a nevar. Ela sorriu. Também estava a nevar na noite em que ele e ela tinham trocado o primeiro beijo, no 5.º ano dela…

_**You used to captivate me**_

_(Costumavas cativar-me)_

_**By your resonating light**_

_(Pela tua luz ressoante)_

_**But now i'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_(Mas agora estou presa À vida que deixaste para trás)_

Ainda hoje lhe parecia estranho como os dois se tinham entendido. Afinal, eles odiavam-se, pertenciam a duas famílias inimigas e completamente diferentes – os Weasley e os Malfoy. Mas talvez porque o amor é gémeo do ódio, ele foram descobrindo, aos poucos, que se amavam e que não podiam viver um sem o outro…E agora, ela tinha que viver para sempre sem ele, tinha que acordar todos os dias sabendo que não ia ver nunca mais aquele ser que ela tanto amava…Por isso mesmo, desejava com todas as suas forças, implorava todas as noites às forças divinas (embora ela tivesse deixado de acreditar nelas depois da morte dele) que a deixassem ouvir uma vez mais a sua voz profunda, que lhe permitissem sentir o toque doce e quente do seu beijo novamente, que a deixassem ver aqueles olhos acinzentados só mais uma vez…!

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_(A tua face assombra os meus sonhos que um dia foram agradáveis)_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_(A tua voz extingue toda a minha sanidade)_

Aqueles mesmos olhos que invadiam todos os seus pensamentos e todos os seus sonhos, aquela voz que às vezes parecia ouvir de novo, que a fazia procurar por todo o lado para ver se ele não estaria escondido atrás de algum postigo, a certeza insanamente intensa de que ele, de uma maneira qualquer, iria aparecer, voltar a qualquer momento…Todas estas lembranças dolorosas e desejos que sabia irrealizáveis a faziam recear pela sua sanidade mental…

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_(Eu tenho tentado arduamente convenver-me a mim mesma de que tu partiste)_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_(Mas embora tu ainda continues comigo)_

_**I've been alone all along**_

_(Eu tenho estado sozinha durante esse tempo todo)_

Por isso, tentava a todo o custo lutar contra todas as suas ilusões vãs e mentalizar-se de que ele tinha partido sem bilhete de regresso, de que nunca mais o voltaria a ver. E, embora este pensamento a fizesse sentir tão sozinha, tinha sempre a estranha reconfortante impressão de que ele estava sempre com ela, de que nunca a deixara por completo…Sentia-o nos primeiros e últimos raios de Sol do dia, no arco-íris que surgia depois da chuva, no sorriso de Billy e na força que a impelia a continuar a lutar. E, nesta noite, essa sensação parecia ainda mais forte, a presença dele parecia-lhe ainda mais real, mais incontestável…Por um momento, até julgou ouvir a voz dele, mais viva e real do que nunca, a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido "amo-te".

Ginny arrepiou-se e olhou pelo seu ombro, mas, como calculava, não estava ninguém atrás de si. "Estou mesmo a dar em doida!", pensou, acariciando uma rosa solitária que, extraordinariamente, sobrevivia ao frio e à neve. O amor deles fora assim: uma rosa deslumbrante, que, como todas as rosas, tivera alguns espinhos, mas que resistira a todas as contrariedades e obstáculos que as suas famílias e a própria vida lhes colocara no caminho…Um caminho idílico que terminara abrupta e cruelmente…

A ruiva sentiu outro arrepio e fechou os olhos com força ao lembrar-se daquele momento horrível que nunca a deixava em paz…E essa lembrança surgiu tão nítida e pormenorizada no seu pensamento que lhe pareceu voltar 4 anos atrás no tempo atrás no tempo, no campo da Batalha Final…

Estremeceu ao ouvir de novo os gritos horríveis, ao ver todos aqueles corpos pelo chão, o sangue, as casas em volta todas destruídas…Ela, ferida e já sem forças, impedia dois devoradores da morte de se aproximarem de Harry, que travava o duelo definitivo com Voldemort. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava não perder Draco de vista, que, ali perto, também se encarregava de outro bando de devoradores da morte.

Subitamente, um grito e um barulho seco de um corpo a cair no chão que fez Ginny sentir que lhe estrangulavam o coração. Lentamente, virou os olhos e deparou com o que mais receara: Draco estava caído sobre a terra, imóvel. Ouvira-se gritar um "Nãããããoooo!" horrorizado e imediatamente correra na direcção dele e ajoelhara-se a seu lado, "Draco, Draco, meu amor, acorda!", as suas lágrimas caíam sobre a cara do rapaz inconsciente, enquanto ela o tentava reanimar, batendo-lhe nas faces.

Ao fim de alguns segundos, a jovem soltou um grito de alegria ao ver o seu amado abrir os olhos lentamente: "Draco, estás vivo!". "Ginny, és tu…", balbuciara o louro. "Sim, meu querido! Como te sentes, estás bem?", perguntara a rapariga, abraçando-o. "Ginny…eu fui atingido por uma maldição muito grave…Eu…ai…eu sei que vou morrer, por isso…", articulara ele com dificuldade. "Não Draco, não digas isso, tu vais ficar bem, tu és forte e já chamaram os curandeiros de S. Mungus, por isso…".

"Ginny…", o rapaz passara-lhe carinhosamente a mão pela face, com bastante esforço, "Minha Ginny, eu sei que não tenho muito tempo de vida, por isso, quero que saibas que te amo muito e que te amarei para sempre, até ao fim de todos os tempos, eu…". "Draco, eu também te amo muito e nunca deixarei de te amar, mas tu não podes morrer!", soluçara Ginny, "Draco…tu…tu vais ser pai…Eu…eu estou grávida! Não me podes deixar agora!". O rapaz arregalara então os olhos e tentara sorrir, "Meu amor…tu estás a falar a sério? Oh, por Merlin, não sabes como isso me faz feliz! Nem acredito, um filho…o nosso filho…". Draco acariciara ternamente a barriga de Ginny. "Estás a ver, não nos podes deixar a mim e a ele…eu não ia aguentar!", argumentara ela, entre soluços. "Ginny, _ele_ é mais uma razão pela qual tu...vais ter que aguentar, que continuar. Por isso, promete-me que a…ai…aconteça o que acontecer, tu vais resistir…que vais lutar, que vais viver por mim e…por esta criança…Promete-me Ginny,…".

- Ginny! Estás aqui?

Ginny sentiu-se voltar abruptamente de muito longe, dentro de si mesma, para a realidade, pela voz da mãe. Passou a mão pela face e apercebeu-se de que estava lavada em lágrimas. Levantou-se de um salto, sentindo-se ainda anestesiada do presente, e encaminhou-se para Mrs. Weasley, que estava à porta de casa.

- Oh, Ginny! Que diabo estás a fazer cá fora? Está tanto frio! – repreendeu a mãe, agarrando-lhe nas mãos e puxando-a para dentro de casa. – Olha para isto, estás geladinha até aos ossos!

- Eu…estou bem, mãe, não te preocupes. Precisava de pensar, de estar sozinha... – Replicou a filha, sem olhar para a mãe. Não queria que ela notasse que tinha estado a chorar. Porém, a mãe reparou nos seus olhos vermelhos e abraçou-a com força.

- Ó filha…Não te devias isolar para chorar…Sabes que nós…nós estamos sempre aqui, sempre que precisares…Eu sei que ainda é tudo muito recente e doloroso para ti, por isso…

- Eu sei mãe, eu estou bem, só precisava de descomprimir um bocadinho…Sabes como estas quadras de família são difíceis para mim. Mas não te preocupes, está tudo bem. – Assegurou Ginny, com voz trémula. Entretanto, sentiu uns braços pequeninos e quentes abraçarem-lhe as pernas.

- Mamã, já xó faltam dois minutos p'a meia-noite! O Pai-Natal está me'mo a chegai! – exclamou o pequeno Billy, completamente excitado.

- Pois é filhote, o "Barbitas" deve estar mesmo a bater à porta! Anda, vamos esperá-lo em frente à lareira! – disse Ginny com todo o entusiasmo que conseguiu, pegando no filho ao colo e enchendo-o de beijinhos. Era ele e só ele que a fazia continuar a lutar, continuar a acreditar que viver valia a pena.

P.S – Então que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, embora este capítulo seja um pouco mais triste, os restantes serão mais alegres, prometo! E por favor, como presentinho de Natal deixem uma review! Não custa nada e deixa uma ficwriter a dar pulinhos pela casa de alegria ;). Beijinhos docinhos e um óptimo Natal para todos!


	2. Noite Mágica

**Nota da Ficwriter:** _Oi! Como prometido, aqui está o segundo capítulo da fic, que conta com o regresso do Draco! Não ficou bem como eu imaginava, mas fui escrevendo e acabou por ficar assim: um misto de romance e de drama, com umas pitadas de humor...Espero que gostem, que tenham tanto prazer a lê-la como eu tive em escrevê-la e **por favor,** como presente de Natal, deixem uma review, a vossa opinião é muito importante para mim! Quanto ao último capítulo, ainda não está escrito, mas espero conseguir postá-lo amanhã ou mesmo na véspera de Natal. Um beijinho muito grande e um Natal maravilhoso para todos!_

_**Música:** A música que serve de banda sonora à fic é a conhecidíssima Silent Night, a minha canção de Natal preferida. Encontrei várias versões da letra mas decidi colocar esta, porque achei que era a que mais se adequava. Só um pequeno detalhe: troquei a posição de algumas quadras para a letra estar mais em harmonia com a história. E já agora, uma sugestão, ouçam a música ao mesmo tempo que lêem a fic!_

* * *

**Noite Divina**

- Mamã! Olha p'a mim! Sou um feiteiceio a séio! – exclamou Billy, feliz até mais não, a flutuar pouco acima do chão na sua nova mini-flecha-de-fogo 3000 e com uma varinha de brincar na mão.

- Pois é, querido, pareces mesmo um feiticeiro crescido! – concordou a mãe sorrindo, passando-lhe a mão pelo cabelo louro. Iam os dois a caminho de casa e, como ficava perto da "Toca", iam mesmo a pé. Dois sacos enormes de presentes flutuavam atrás deles. – Tens que agradecer à vóvó Narcissa a varinha nova!

- Pois é, a vainha é supéi fixe! E a vassoua também! Wuhu! – gritou o pequeno, voando em círculos à volta da mãe. – Sabes mamã, quando eu fôi gande vou sêi jogadoi de "Quitch"!

- Ahaha! É Quidditch, filhote! Mas sim, tenho a certeza que vais ser um grande jogador de Quidditch! Eu até não jogava mal e o teu pai… - Ginny interrompeu-se ao pensar em Draco. Suspirou - …O teu pai era um óptimo jogador de Quidditch…

- Ah sim? – o rapazinho parou então de voar. – Mamã…eu gostava tanto de conhecêi o papá! Quando é que ele volta?

Ginny estacou, como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio.

- Mamã?

- Ele…ele não vai voltar, Billy. – balbuciou a mulher, com uma voz trémula e enrouquecida.

- Poiquê? Ele…não gota de nós?

- Claro que gosta, querido, claro que gosta! – Ginny pegou no filho ao colo e abraçou-o com força. Não sabia nem estava preparada para explicar ao filho a dura realidade da morte. – Só que ele…de onde ele está, ele não pode voltar, percebes? Mas podes ter a certeza de que ele gosta muito muito de ti…

- Eu também goto muito dele! E como era o papá, mamã?

- Ah, o papá era… - Ginny parou por um momento, com os olhos brilhantes ao recordar-se dele. – O papá era uma pessoa…maravilhosa…Era assim como tu, lourinho e muito vivaço! Mas às vezes também era um bocadinho rezingão, como tu! – riu ela. – Bem, chegámos!

Os dois entraram em casa e, depois de deitar o pequenino e de se arranjar para dormir, Ginny dirigiu-se para o quarto, que estava completamente às escuras.

_Silent night! Holy night!_

_(Noite silenciosa! Noite divina!)_

_All's asleep, one sole light,_

_(Tudo dorme, apenas uma luz)_

_Just the faithful and holy pair,_

_(Apenas o fiel e divino par.)_

_Lovely boy-child with curly hair,_

_(O pequeno rapaz, de cabelos encaracolados)_

_Sleep in heavenly peace!_

_(Dorme numa paz celestial)_

_Sleep in heavenly peace!_

_(Dorme numa paz celestial)_

- Estava a ver que nunca mais vinhas! – Ginny deu um salto ao ouvir uma inesperada voz masculina provinda de dentro do quarto. Por um momento, pareceu-lhe reconhecer aquele timbre… "Mas não, não pode ser!".

- Quem…Quem está aí? – Articulou ela, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, tentando que a sua voz parecesse firme e corajosa, o que não conseguiu.

- O teu presente de Natal! – Respondeu a voz profunda e a ruiva tremeu ainda mais ao perceber que o "invasor" estava mesmo atrás de si. O seu sangue gelou quando se sentiu ser abraçada por ele. Pensando que era um ladrão não teve com meias medidas, pegou numa jarra de flores que estava à entrada do quarto e deu com ela, com toda a força, no que lhe pareceu ser o corpo da "voz".

- Lumos! – gritou imediatamente Ginny, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia um grito e um barulho de um corpo a cair no chão. Piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de se habituar à claridade e, quando finalmente se apercebeu de quem estava caído no chão, a massajar a cabeça e a gemer, sentiu um baque e ficou imóvel, com a boca e os olhos escancarados. "Não, não pode ser…!"

- Oh, valha-me Merlin, já nem me lembrava do que era sentir dor! – exclamou um homem louro, de olhos azuis-acinzentados, que estava vestido de escuro e que continuava agachado e a esfregar a cabeça. - Bem, Ginny, que recepção…entusiástica! Se eu ainda estivesse vivo acho que me tinhas rachado a cabeça! – só então ele percebeu do ar pasmado da ruiva, que parecia que tinha tido um ataque. – Ginny…Ginny, estás bem? Oh, Merlin, devia ter feito uma entrada mais moderada…

Ele levantou-se rapidamente e aproximou-se dela com ar preocupado:

- Ginny, desculpa, eu…não devia ter aparecido assim, eu… - desculpou-se ele. Só então reparou que ela estava a murmurar uma estranha ladainha:

- Ele não está aqui, ele não pode estar aqui, é só mais uma miragem, eu não estou maluca, eu não posso ficar maluca, eu vou fechar os olhos e quando os abrir…

- Ginny, meu amor, sou eu, o Draco! Eu sei que é estranho mas eu estou mesmo aqui, tu não estás a ficar maluca! – Explicou ele, abanando-a levemente pelos ombros.

- Mas tu…tu não podes estar aqui porque tu estás…Oh, meu Deus, até já falo com fantasmas, estou mesmo doida! – alarmou-se Ginny, levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Ginny, Ginny, por favor acalma-te! – pediu o louro, agarrando-lhe as mãos, sem saber mais o que fazer,. - Eu sei que a minha presença aqui te pode parecer impossível, mas tudo isto tem uma explicação! Por favor, ouve-me e vais perceber tudo, está bem?

Como se ela se mostrasse ainda chocada e desconfiada, ele acrescentou:

- E não te preocupes, tu estás no teu perfeito juízo, não estás a delirar, eu estou mesmo aqui! Vem, senta-te um pouco e eu explico-te tudo.

Embora ainda parecesse perturbada e relutante, a ruiva seguiu-o até à cama e deixou-se cair nela, sem saber o que pensar. _Ele _estaria mesmo ali, não seria apenas uma ilusão produzida pelo seu enorme desejo de o voltar a ver? Completamente confusa, olhou para ele, que estava sentado a seu lado e balbuciou:

- Mas…tu…tu não podes estar aqui…Só se fores um fantasma…Mas os fantasmas não existem! Quer dizer, acho eu…Já não sei nada…

Draco sorriu e passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo docemente.

- Não, meu amor eu não sou um fantasma! Olha, se queres ter a certeza toca em mim. Não dizem que os fantasmas são transparentes e imateriais?

Com efeito, Ginny, um pouco receosa, tocou ao de leve na mão dele, que lhe pareceu mais sólida e viva do que nunca.

- Não tenhas medo, podes tocar à vontade, eu não mordo! – riu o louro. – Olha, sente…achas que isto é um toque de miragem ou de fantasma?

E Ginny sentiu um arrepio quando ele lhe passou a mão pela cara, lentamente. Aquele toque quente electrizante que ela nunca esqueceria, um toque que era só dele! Não havia dúvida, _ele_ estava mesmo ali e não parecia ser uma ilusão ou um fantasma. Perplexa e emocionada, ela começou a chorar.

- Então mas…mas como é que é possível que…Só se tu… - A ruiva parou por um momento e depois arregalou e muito os olhos e olhou-o, escandalizada. – Só se tu…não estivesses mesmo morto! Oh, por Merlin, não, não acredito que tenhas fingido este tempo todo!

Ela já se estava a levantar, com os olhos a fervilharem de raiva, quando Draco a puxou de novo para a cama.

- Ginny, Ginny, pára! Meu Merlin, agora é que pareces estar mesmo doida! – Agora era Draco que parecia escandalizado. – Como é que podes achar que eu alguma vez ia fingir que tinha morrido? Além disso, porque é que eu faria? E como? Tu assististe a tudo, estavas lá quando eu…

- Então como é que tu podes estar aqui, tão vivo, tão real! – gritou Ginny, que parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos. – Já sei, isto é uma brincadeira de mau gosto, alguém tomou a poção _Polisuco_ e decidiu fingir que és tu, ou então estou a sonhar!

E ela começou a beliscar-se com força. Draco agarrou-lhe nas mãos, já quase a perder a paciência e aproximou-se ainda mais do rosto dela, que estava em pânico.

- Ginny, por favor, pára um momento e ouve-me. – o seu tom era sério e o seu olhar era sincero. - Eu sei que é surpreendente e estranhíssimo que eu possa estar aqui, mas eu posso explicar tudo! Mas se tu não te acalmares, eu não posso falar!

Ginny pareceu sossegar um pouco e fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

- Desculpa…É que eu não percebo como é que isto pode estar acontecer…

- Eu percebo o que sentes, minha querida! Eu não devia ter entrado assim, tão subitamente, afinal não é todos os dias que uma pessoa dá de caras com um…bem…morto. Desculpa se te assustei…. Mas eu estava com tantas saudades tuas, minha Ginocas! Quis fazer-te uma surpresa…– e, quando Draco a abraçou, Ginny não teve mais dúvidas de que ele estava, de facto, ali, de que era real. Nenhum sonho, nenhuma miragem ou fantasma poderia despertar-lhe as sensações que a proximidade do corpo dele provocavam. Além disso, ele era o único que lhe chamava Ginocas, um diminutivo que ele próprio tinha inventado.

_Silent night! Holy night!_

_(Noite silenciosa! Noite divina!)_

_Long we hoped that He might,_

_(Durante muito tempo desejámos que ele pudesse,)_

_As our Lord, free us of wrath,_

_(Como nosso Senhor, libertar-nos da ira)_

_Since times of our fathers He hath_

_(Desde os tempos dos nossos pais Ele tinha)_

_Promised to spare all mankind!_

_(Prometido que amaria todos os Homens!)_

_Promised to spare all mankind!_

_(Prometido que amaria todos os Homens!)_

-Eu…eu já acredito, Draco. Eu acredito que tu…voltaste. – murmurou ela, ainda nos braços dele. O rapaz então afastou-se um pouco dela, observou-a, sorrindo, por algum tempo, passou-lhe a mão pela cara para lhe secar as lágrimas e aproximou-se lentamente do rosto dela. E ela fechou os olhos e recebeu o beijo porque ela tinha tanto esperado, o beijo inconfundivelmente quente e agridoce do seu Draco, que, inexplicavel e miraculosamente estava ali, vivo, com ela, outra vez. Depois de alguns momentos que pareceram eternos, eles separaram-se e Ginny ficou alguns instantes a olhar para ele, a observar e a tocar naqueles traços que ela conhecia de cor, naquela face com a qual ela tanto sonhara…!

- Meu Merlin, eu só espero que isto não seja só mais um sonho bom…Eu sonhei tantas vezes que voltavas…Mas depois acordava e sofria ao perceber que tudo não tinha passado dum sonho… – sussurrou ela.

- Não, não é Ginny. E eu vou-te explicar tudo agora.– Draco abraçou-a novamente. – Sabes que noite é esta, não sabes?

Ginny acenou com a cabeça e respondeu, ainda com voz vacilante:

- Noite de Natal…

- Certo. E sobre a noite de Natal dizem-se as mais variadas coisas, que é a noite da paz, a noite do amor…e também a noite dos milagres. E o que nos está a acontecer é isso mesmo - um verdadeiro milagre…Um milagre de Natal…

- Mas…mas como…? – Perguntou Ginny, ainda surpreendida.

- Resumindo, porque não temos muito tempo, como tu desejaste com tanta força e com tanto amor que eu voltasse, os manda-chuvas lá de cima decidiram realizar o teu pedido de Natal…E cá estou eu! – Sorriu Draco.

- Oh, meu Draquinho…meu Draquinho ainda não consigo acreditar! Tive tantas saudades tuas, meu amor! – confessou Ginny, abraçando-o e beijando-o carinhosamente. – Tu estás tão lindo, tão perfeito, tão jovem…Parece que ainda tens 17 anos! Eu não, estou um perfeito trambolho, uma sombra do que eu era… – comentou ela amarguradamente.

- Oh, que palerma, tu estás ainda mais bonita e maravilhosa do que nunca! E quanto a mim, é natural que ainda esteja com cara de adolescente acriançado, afinal parei no tempo…Tu não, tu tens vivido, tens sofrido bastante mas tens-te portado como uma heroína! – Draco sorriu, orgulhoso. - Não quebraste a promessa que fizeste e tens lutado, tens aguentado todas as angústias e contrariedades! Não sabes como me tenho sentido orgulhoso por ti, minha cenourinha!

- E tu não sabes como eu tenho vivido, como eu tenho suportado isto tudo… - Ginny suspirou. – Tem sido muito difícil para mim…Tenho estado tão sozinha…

- Não Ginny, tu nunca estiveste sozinha, eu estive sempre, sempre contigo! Não te deixei por um momento! Tenho acompanhado todo o teu sofrimento, todas as tuas pequenas alegrias, todo o crescimento do nosso filhote! Não sabes como é terrível ver-vos, estar ao vosso lado e não poder dizer "estou aqui!", não vos poder tocar, não vos poder secar as lágrimas, não te poder beijar! – exclamou Draco, com uma expressão sofrida.

- Então tu tens estado sempre aqui, connosco? Eu bem que o pressentia, mas como podia ter a certeza? E agora estás aqui, ao pé de mim outra vez e nunca mais nos vais deixar! – Ginny abraçou-o, quase explodindo de felicidade.

Draco baixou então o olhar e disse, com voz triste:

- Não Ginny…Eu não vim para ficar…Eu não posso…Só tenho permissão para ficar até o nascer dos primeiros raios de Sol…Lamento muito…

A expressão de felicidade de Ginny esbateu-se rapidamente e deu lugar ao desespero:

- Até o…nascer do Sol…? Eu só te tenho…até ao nascer do Sol?

- É…- suspirou ele. - Afinal eu teoricamente estou…morto…E não há feitiço ou milagre algum que ressuscite os mortos…

- Mas tu estás aqui! Tu estás vivo! Tu ressuscitaste! Porque é que não podes ficar aqui para sempre, comigo e com o Billy? – perguntou Ginny, desvairada.

- Ginny, eu não…ressuscitei. Eu só estou a gozar de uma…bem, digamos uma permissão especial para voltar à vida. Mas é uma permissão temporária, percebes? – ao ver que as lágrimas se precipitavam de novo sobre o olhar da sua amada, ele abraçou-a e tentou reconfortá-la. – Mas olha, não fiques triste, temos é que gozar bem esta noite, temos que aproveitar bem esta oportunidade, saborear todos os minutos em que podemos estar juntos!

E Draco beijou-a novamente, um beijo profundo e demorado, terno mas ardente, tentando matar todas as saudades que tinham sentido um pelo outro.

- Tens razão meu amor…Já que só temos esta noite, vamos aproveitá-la da melhor maneira! – exclamou Ginny, passando a mão por todo o corpo dele, para ter a certeza de que era mesmo real. Depois, beijou-o novamente.

- Agora há outra pessoa que eu também queria muito ver… - disse o louro, sorrindo. E ela percebeu logo a quem ele se referia.

- Claro, anda! Ele está ali no quarto, a dormir. – Ginny pegou-lhe na mão e conduziu-o até ao quarto do pequeno Billy, que estava todo decorado em tons de amarelo. O rapazinho dormia tranquilamente na sua caminha, sobre a qual iam magicamente aparecendo e desaparecendo as palavras "Bem-vindo aoreino deWilliam Draco Weasley Malfoy". Iluminado pela luz do candeeiro, o pequeno Billy parecia um verdadeiro anjinho. Draco sorriu ao aproximar-se dele e fez-lhe uma festa terna na cara.

_Silent night! Holy night!_

_(Noite silenciosa! Noite divina!)_

_God's Son laughs, oh, how bright._

_(O Filho de Deus ri, oh, tão contente (resplandescente))_

_Love from your holy lips shines clear,_

_(O amor cintila claramente dos seus lábios)_

_As the dawn of salvation draws near,_

_(Como o amanhecer da salvação que se aproxima)_

_Jesus, Lord, with your birth!_

_(Jesus, o Senhor, com o seu nascimento)_

_Jesus, Lord, with your birth!_

_(Jesus, o Senhor, com o seu nascimento)_

- Por Merlin, como ele é lindo! Parece mesmo um anjinho! – comentou ele baixinho, emocionado.

- Temos que o acordar! Ele vai ficar tão feliz quando te vir! – assegurou Ginny, plenamente feliz, ao lado dos dois seres que mais amava.

- Não, não o acordes! Se ele me visse podia ficar traumatizado. Vale mais assim… - assegurou Draco, com voz enrouquecida de comoção. Fez-lhe mais uma festa. – O nosso filho…tão perfeitinho!

E o pequeno virou-se então na cama, murmurando algumas palavras enquanto dormia:

- Feitixeio… "Quitch"…Papá….

E Draco teve uma exclamação muda e emocionada. Ginny reparou que ele estava quase em lágrimas e abraçou-o.

- Ele gosta muito de ti, Draco. Todos os dias pergunta por ti, como tu eras, quando é que vais voltar… - contou Ginny, também comovida. – Ele é igualzinho a ti, em tudo!

Draco debruçou-se então sobre o filho e beijou-lhe a carinha suavemente.

- Dorme bem, meu anjinho…Eu amo-te muito! – segredou-lhe ao ouvido. Como se tivesse escutado, o pequenino sorriu. Depois, o pai afastou-se e pôs o braço à volta da cintura da amada. – Anda, vamos deixá-lo dormir!

Os dois saíram então do quarto sem fazer barulho. Draco, ainda muito emocionado, passou a mão pelos olhos, o que Ginny fingiu não perceber, pois sabia que mesmo depois de morto, Draco continuava a não gostar muito de demonstrar as suas emoções.

- Bem…queres tomar alguma coisa? – perguntou, tentando mudar de conversa.

- Oh, sim, eu adoraria! É que sabes, há que tempos que eu não sinto o prazer de comer ou beber! Só depois de morrer é que me apercebi como são maravilhosas as coisas mais básicas da vida:respirar, comer beber,...!– referiu Draco, com os olhos a brilhar. A ruiva riu:

- Percebo! Então vai andando para o quarto, que eu já vou lá ter!

- Ok! - concordou Draco, beijando-a. Encaminhou-se para o quarto entreteve-se a observar algumas fotografias que estavam em cima duma cómoda enquanto ela não regressava. A que estava mais em evidência era uma enorme fotografia dele, tirada pouco antes da sua morte, em que ele estava encostado a uma parede, numa pose terrivelmente sexy e arrogante, olhando para o lado esquerdo e passando a mão pelo cabelo. Riu e tentou imitar a pose da foto. Depois, reparou noutra, em que ele abraçava a sua Ginny pelas costas, no jardim de Hogwarts; ambos sorriam, apaixonados. Não se lembrava quando ou quem a tinha tirado, mas estava linda. Quem lhe dera voltar atrás no tempo, à época de Hogwarts, onde tudo parecia tão eterno, tão infindável, tão possível! Por fim, observou uma fotografia onde Billy, com um manto e um chapéu de feiticeiro sorria ao colo da mãe.

Draco suspirou. Tinha tanta pena de não poder estar ali, com a sua família, todos os dias, em todos os momentos, de não poder pegar no filho, de não poder conversar com ele, abraçá-lo e ensinar-lhe as mais diversas coisas, de não poder estar sempre com a sua ruivinha, que tanto amava, de não lhe poder tocar, de não a poder beijar…! Porque é que a vida tinha que ser assim, porque é que ele tinha tido de partir tão cedo, quando ainda estava a começar a viver, quando descobrira há tão pouco tempo a coisa mais maravilhosa do Mundo – o amor?

E Ginny que nunca mais vinha…Recomeçou a passear pelo quarto e, ao passar pelo grande espelho do toucador, deteve-se alguns momentos a observar-se.

- Ahaha! Há coisas que nunca mudam! – exclamou Ginny, entrando no quarto. – Continuas vaidoso como sempre!

- Ah, não! Não é vaidade! É que não sabes como é bom ver a nossa imagem no espelho…Oh, valha-me Merlin…estás linda!

A ruiva sorriu, aproximando-se. Tinha vestido uma bonita e decotada camisa de noite vermelha de alças e tinha apanhado o cabelo, de forma que apenas algumas madeixas ruivas caíam pelo seu pescoço. Trazia um tabuleiro prateado com uma garrafa de champanhe, duas taças e uma caixa de bombons.

- Serviço de quarto! – brincou ela, colocando um bombom na boca de Draco. – Foi o senhor que pediu champanhe e bombons?

- Hmmmm…que delícia! – exclamou o louro, saboreando o chocolate. – Sim, fui eu, mas já agora, fico também com a empregada!

Com um brilho de desejo no olhar, puxou-a para si e beijou-a com fervor. Depois, pegou nela ao colo e levou-a até à cama.

- Esta noite tem que valer por todas aquelas que não passámos juntos! – segredou-lhe Draco, com ar sedutor.

- É, temos que aproveitar esta noite divina como se fosse a nossa última noite…e é mesmo… - suspirou Ginny.

- Vá, não penses nisso agora! – pediu Draco, deitando-a sobre a cama. – O que interessa é que agora estamos juntos, o que importa é o presente, que é uma dádiva divina, por isso vamos aproveitá-lo!

E inclinou-se sobre ela para a beijar.

- Ah, espera, ainda falta o champanhe! – lembrou a ruiva, pegando na garrafa e servindo com ela as duas taças. Deu uma ao amado e fez com ele um brinde. – A nós…

- …Ao nosso amor…

- …E a esta noite maravilhosa! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Depois, beberam um gole de champanhe, comeram outro bombom e beijaram-se uma vez mais.

- Ah, já me esquecia! – exclamou o louro de repente, começando a procurar alguma coisa no bolso das calças. – Aha! Cá está!

E Ginny, surpreendida, viu-o tirar do bolso uma pequenina caixa de veludo.

- É para ti…- disse Draco, entregando-lha caixa com um sorriso misterioso. – Como hoje é noite de Natal decidi trazer-te um presente!

- Oh, Draco! Oh, muito obrigada! – agradeceu ela, com os olhos brilhantes de alegria e curiosidade. Abriu a caixinha devagar e abafou uma exclamação quando viu o que estava lá dentro. – Oh meu amor…são lindas!

Ele sorriu, pegou na caixa, tirou uma aliança prateada e colocou-a devagar no dedo dela, fitando-a com amor.

- Isto é para selar o nosso amor para sempre! Ginny Weasley, aceitas ser minha mulher e amar-me todos os dias da nossa vida? Quer dizer, eu já não tenho vida, mas isso é só um pequeno detalhe! – brincou ele. – Acho que é mais ou menos isto que se costuma dizer, não é?

- Hahaha! Aceito, com todo o prazer! – respondeu ela, pegando noutra aliança e colocando-a no dedo dele. – E tu, Draco Malfoy, aceitas ser meu marido e amar-me todos os dias da nossa vida?

- Hmmm…Vou pensar no teu caso! – respondeu ele, rindo. E os dois beijaram-se apaixonadamente. – Agora estamos, mais do que nunca, unidos para todo o sempre!

_Silent night! holy night!_

_(Noite silenciosa! Noite divina!)_

_Where today all the might_

_(Na qual hoje todo o poder)_

_Of His fatherly love us graced_

_(Do Seu amor paternal nos abençoa)_

_And then Jesus, as brother embraced._

_(E depois Jesus, como irmão abraça)_

_All the peoples on earth!_

_(Todos os povos da Terra!)_

_All the peoples on earth!_

_(Todos os povos da Terra!)_

- Meu Draco, amo-te tanto! – Sussurrou Ginny ao ouvido do louro. – Esta é a noite mais feliz da minha vida!

- E da minha! Não sabes como eu te amo, minha Weasley pobretona! – brincou Draco, apertando-lhe o nariz devagarinho.

- Hahaha! Tinha tantas saudades de ti, dos teus olhos maravilhosos, do teu humor mordaz, dos teus beijos…Até mesmo do teu mau-humor, seu Malfoy snobe!

E os dois envolveram-se em mais um beijo. Draco começou então a beijar-lhe lentamente o pescoço, sentindo o doce aroma da pele da ruiva.

- Então, o que achas de beijos de fantasma? – perguntou-lhe ele ao ouvido.

- São óptimos…divinos…celestiais! – respondeu ela, deliciada. – Ah, e já agora satisfaz só a minha curiosidade: como é que é aquilo lá em cima?

- Aquilo o quê? – perguntou o louro, enquanto lhe beijava os ombros.

- O céu, o paraíso, ou o que seja…O sítio onde tu estás agora…

- Ah…desculpa, mas tenho ordens para não revelar nada! – replicou ele, rindo. – Mas não te preocupes, é bom! Mas paraíso mesmo é estar aqui, ao pé de ti, nesta noite maravilhosa!

Ela sorriu, beijou-o e começou a abrir-lhe os botões da camisa. Enquanto isso, ele fez deslizar as alças da camisa de noite dela para baixo.

- Amo-te imensamente, loucamente, minha Ginocas! – segredou-lhe ele.

- E eu a ti, mais do que tudo, desde sempre, para sempre! – respondeu ela, colocando-lhe um bombom na boca e beijando-o em seguida. Logo a seguir, a camisa de dormir de Ginny deslizou até ao chão e, pouco depois, a camisa e as calças de Draco foram fazer-lhe companhia.

E, naquela noite divina de Natal, outro milagre aconteceu naquele quarto: o milagre do amor, um amor que nem a distância, nem o tempo, nem a própria morte poderiam alguma vez separar.

_Silent night! Holy night!_

_(Noite silenciosa! Noite divina!)_

_Brought the world peace tonight,_

_(Trouxe ao Mundo paz, esta noite,)_

_From the heavens' golden height_

_(Das Alturas áureas do Paraíso)_

_Shows the grace of His holy might_

_(É mostrada a graça do Seu divino poder,)_

_Jesus, as man on this earth!_

_(Jesus, como homem, na terra)_

_Jesus, as man on this earth!_

_(Jesus, como homem na terra) _

* * *

_**Agradecimentos: Queria deixar um obrigadaaaaaa enorme a todos os que me deixaram reviews, todas muito queridas e motivantes:Rute Riddle (de cujas fics fiquei fã!), Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy (Benfica forever!), Mione G. Potter RJ (cuja review me deixou muito sensibilizada, espero que este capítulo responda às tuas perguntas!) e Lou Malfoy (muito bigada!). A todas um beijinho e um agradecimento muito especial!** _

_**P.S – Querem dar uma prendinha de Natal a esta ficwriter? Então deixem uma review! Prometo que responderei a todos! Boas festas e tudo de bom!!!!**_


	3. Noite Divina

_**Nota da Ficwriter: **Oi! Antes de tudo, quero desejar um Natal cheio de luz para todos! E, como prometi, aqui está o terceiro e último capítulo da fic, mesmo a tempo! Para dizer a verdade eu tinha pensado em acabar a fic de forma muito diferente, com a partida definitiva do Draco...Mas, como todos os leitores me pediram para o deixarao lado da Ginny mais tempoe como é Natal, decidi mudar o desfecho...Fartei-me de pensar nalguma maeira de satisfazer as duas partes e o resultado é este...E peço desculpa, não ficou assim nada de especial, mas o tempo e a imaginação já se estavam mesmo a esgotar...Talvez ainda refaça o final, se tiverem sugestões, digam! Quanto à música, estava indecisa entre duas que se adequavam a duas partes do capítulo, por isso decidi pôr mesmo as duas, que são: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing, uma fabulosa canção dos Aerosmith e When You Believe, uma música linda da Mariah Carey. Espero que gostem do capítulo e deixem a vossa opinião! Um neijinho muito brilhante e boas entradas em 2007!_

**Noite Divina**

Algumas horas mais tarde, Ginny encontrava-se adormecida nos braços do seu Draco, que não parava de a observar, de a acariciar e de a beijar por um único instante. Estava tão feliz por estar ali ao lado dela, a inspirar o aroma adocicado da sua pele, a afagar os seus cabelos tão suaves e a sua pele tão delicada, a sentir o pulsar do coração dela junto ao seu! Era tão linda, tão perfeita, a _sua_ Ginny!

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

(Eu poderia ficar acordado apenas para te ouvir respirar)

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

(Observar-te a sorrires enquanto dormes)

While you're far away dreaming

(Enquanto estás longe, em sonhos)

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

(Eu poderia passer toda a minha vida nesta doce entrega)

I could stay lost in this moment forever

(Poderia perder-me neste momento para sempre)

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

(Cada momento passado contigo é um momento de ouro)

Ele riu então ao pensar em como o destino era irónico: se alguma vez, há alguns anos atrás, alguém lhe dissesse que ele iria sentir alguma coisa por um membro do clã Weasley, ele das duas uma: ou estrangulava essa pessoa ou então mandava-a internar directamente na unidade de problemas mentais de S. Mungo…Nem sabia dizer o que tanto o tinha atraído na ruiva, só sabia que, a dado momento, se tinha apercebido de que ficava sem ar nem palavras quando a via passar, que não havia segundo em que ela não invadisse o seu pensamento, que não podia mais viver sem ela… E, passadas as fases do choque, da negação e do desespero, ele finalmente se rendera ao que sentia e à caçula Weasley. Claro que todos tinham aceitado mal a relação dos dois, o que era perfeitamente compreensível: afinal, como é que um poderoso, arrogante e frio Malfoy poderia sentir outra coisa senão ódio, asco ou desprezo por uma Weasley pobre, despretensiosa e doce? A resposta era simples: pela acção do amor, a força mais poderosa de todo o Universo.

Laying close to you feeling your heart beating

(Deitado junto a ti e sentindo o bater do teu coração)  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

(Eu imagino com o que estás a sonhar)  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing

(Imaginando se sou eu que estás a ver)  
Then I kiss your eyes

(Então eu beijo os teus olhos)  
And thank God we're together

(E agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos)  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever

(Eu só quero estar contigo neste momento para sempre)  
Forever and ever

(Para sempre, para todo o sempre)

Nesse momento, ele sentiu-a mexer-se levemente e esboçar um sorriso, ainda adormecida. "Deve estar a sonhar!", pensou ele, beijando-lhe os olhos fechados, "O que será que ela está a sonhar? Será que está a sonhar comigo?".

Nesse momento, algo fez Draco sentir um aperto no coração: um primeiro tímido raio de Sol tinha-se infiltrado pela janela. Ele suspirou tristemente, ia-lhe custar tanto agora deixar a sua amada e o seu pequenino…Começou a pensar freneticamente nalguma maneira de conseguir ficar ali, com aqueles seres que tanto amava, para sempre…Após um longo esforço mental desistiu, reconhecendo que não podia fazer nada para evitar a sua partida, afinal, era uma situação que o ultrapassava…Devagar e tentando não fazer barulho, levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se em pés de lã até ao quarto do pequeno Billy, que também dormia. Deu-lhe um terno beijo de despedida com sabor a sal e depois de passar longos minutos a observá-lo, sem conter as lágrimas, tão raras nele, fechou a porta do quarto e voltou ao aposento de Ginny. Subiu de novo para a cama, silenciosamente, fez-lhe uma festa demorada na face e depositou-lhe um beijo leve e meigo nos lábios rosados. Por um momento, ficou em dúvida se devia acordá-la ou não, mas decidiu-se pela segunda hipótese, achando que assim, sem despedidas, o sofrimento dela ia ser muito menor.

- Amo-te, minha Ginny. - segredou-lhe ao ouvido. Depois, sentiu um leve formigueiro por todo o corpo e foi ficando cada vez mais leve, mais leve, mais imaterial… - Adeus, meu amor…

Don't wanna close my eyes

(Não quero fechar os olhos)

Don't wanna fall asleep

(Não quero adormecer)

'Cause I'd miss you baby

(orque eu perder-te-ia, querida(o))

And I don't wanna miss a thing

(E eu não quero perder nenhum pormenor)

'Cause even when I dream of you

(Porque mesmo quando sonho contigo)

The sweetest dream would never do

(O sonho mais doce nunca iria ser suficiente)

I'd still miss you baby

(Eu perder-te-ia, querida(o))

And I don't want to miss a thing

(E eu não quero perder nenhum pormenor)

Ginny acordou nesse preciso momento, ao sentir uma breve brisa passar por ela. Durante alguns momentos, ainda meio adormecida, não achou estranho estar ali sozinha, mas de repente lembrou-se do que se tinha passado: "Oh não, não acredito que adormeci! Oh, meu Merlin, ele já se deve ter ido embora!". Desesperada, revolveu os lençóis e olhou para todos os recantos do quarto, tentando encontrá-lo.

- Draco! Draco! – chamou, com voz trémula. Não obtendo resposta, deixou-se cair na cama, angustiadíssima. "Ele foi-se embora….Foi se embora sem se despedir de mim…Oh!". Ocorreu-lhe então um pensamento ainda pior: não teria sido tudo um sonho? Um maravilhoso sonho extremamente realista tal como tantos outros que ela antes tivera? Levou as mãos à cara, sem saber o que pensar. Mas, quando sentiu algo frio e metálico roçar pela sua bochecha, todas as suas dúvidas se dissiparam, vendo a prova mais fidedigna de que tudo tinha mesmo acontecido: a aliança prateada que ele lhe dera! Ela sorriu ao tocar no anel: então tinha sido real, o seu Draco tinha mesmo estado ali, com ela, a passar aquela noite maravilhosa!

- Draco… - chamou uma vez mais, mas, como das outra tentativas , não obteve resposta. Suspirou e dirigiu-se até à janela do quarto. "Ele partiu, mais uma vez. E eu, fiquei aqui sozinha, novamente. Para sempre…". Uma lágrima solitária deslizou pela sua face. Porém, ela sorriu e sentiu-se confortada ao lembrar-se do que ele lhe tinha dito: ele estava e estaria sempre ali com ela, em todos os momentos, até ao fim dos tempos. E, o mais importante: mesmo depois de tantos anos, de tanto sofrimento, mesmo depois da própria morte ele continuava a amá-la, como sempre, para sempre.

- Mamã, mamã! – uma voz infantil acordou então Ginny dos seus pensamentos. – Já é de manhã! É dia de Natal!

A ruiva virou-se e viu o seu anjinho louro correr para ela com os olhos a brilhar. Ela abriu os abraços e apanhou-o num abraço carinhoso.

- Bom dia Sr. Malfoy! Dormiu bem? – perguntou ela, dando-lhe um beijinho à esquimó (esfregando o seu nariz no dele ;) ).

- Doimi! E sabes, mamã, sonhei com o papá!

- Ah! Sonhaste com o papá! Eu também...–Sorriu a mãe. Afinal, aquela noite tinha sido mesmo de sonho...– Então e como foi o sonho?

- Foi muito bom! Sonhei que ele 'tava ao pé de mim enquanto eu 'tava a "doimie"! E ele tava a dar-me beixinhos e a dixer que gotava muito de mim! – contou o rapazinho, com um brilho de felicidade no olhar.

- Ah foi? – perguntou Ginny, comovida. – Quem sabe se o Papá não foi mesmo durante a noite ter contigo?

- Mas tu dixeste que ele não voltava…

- Pois disse…Mas entretanto eu percebi que na Noite de Natal tudo pode acontecer…Até as coisas mais impossíveis e extraordinárias! - afirmou a ruiva, com o olhar perdido no espaço. Depois deu um beijo ruidoso na bochecha fofinha do filho.

- Mamã, posso ir andar de vassoua? Deixa-me ir, vá lá!

- Oh Billy, ainda é tão cedo, tu ainda não estás vestido…

- Mas eu "visto" num 'stante! Vá lá, mamã, é dia de Natal! Eu pometo que hoje como couves! – pediu o pequeno Billy, fazendo um beicinho irresistível, igualzinho ao de Draco.

- Hahaha! Ai, está bem, está bem! Como é que eu posso dizer que não à coisinha mais chantagista e preciosa do Universo? Vá, então anda lá vestir-te!

E os dois, de mão dada, dirigiram-se alegremente para o quarto do rapazinho.

- A que é que vamos bincar? – perguntou uma rapariguinha de cabelos ruivos-acastanhados ondulados, com ar de sabe-tudo.

- Ao Harry Potter! Eu sou o Harry! – alvitrou um rapaz um pouco mais velho, cujos cabelos eram matizados de ruivo e platinado - o filho de Bill e Fleur.

- Não! Vamos pregar partidas aos adultos! – propôs um miúdo de cabelos ruivos espetados e muito sardento, obviamente o rebento de Fred.

- Sim! Ou então vamos caçar gnomos e transformá-los em anjinhos como o pai me ensinou! – sugeriu um miudinha com o mesmo ar maroto do primo– a filha de George.

- Não, não, não! – exclamou de repente o pequeno Billy, o único que destoava no meio dos primos pelos seus cabelos louros. – Vamos bincai ao "Rei Manda"! Eu sou o rei!

- Ah, isso não, tu és "_sempe" _o lei! Não tem "gaça"! – objectou a primeira rapariguinha, que era descendente de Ron e Hermione.

- Eu sou o rei poique sou um Malfoy! Vocês são todos uns "Weasals" "infiores"! – argumentou o filho de Ginny, com ar superior.

- Hahahah! Há coisas que nunca mudam! – exclamou então Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado de Ginny a ver as crianças brincar no jardim da "Toca". A família tinha-se reunido outra vez para passar o Dia de Natal.

- Claro! Os Malfoys e os Weasleys são de extremos: ou se odeiam ou se adoram! – riu a ruiva, enquanto as crianças continuavam a discutir. Entretanto Fred e George, que estavam a sair de casa nesse momento, viram a confusão e decidiram intervir.

- Ei, criançada, que acham de irmos jogar à caça ao tesouro?

- Sim!

- Boa ideia!

- Mas eu quelia sei o rei! – guinchou o lourinho.

- E vais ser Billy! Não ainda vais ser mais, vais ser o…o Líder Honorário dos Caçadores de Tesouros! - declarou Fred num tom pomposo - Está bom para si, majestade?

- Uau! "Lídei Honário dosCaçadoies de Tesouos"! – exclamou o rapazinho, sentindo-se muito importante. – Então sim, vamos!

E o bando de crianças seguiu em alvoroço os gémeos até ao outro lado do jardim.

- São tão engraçados! – riu Hermione. Ginny não lhe respondeu, apenas sorriu com um ar ausente. – E o que é que tu tens hoje Ginny?

- Eu…? Nada!

- Hmmm…Não me enganas! O teu corpo está aqui mas a tua cabeça está perdida por aí algures! E além disso estás com um arzinho que eu já não te via há muito tempo…

- Qual arzinho?

- Um ar feliz, apaixonado…sei lá!

- Oh, impressão tua! – exclamou a ruiva, sentindo-se corar. Embaraçada, pois não podia contar o que tinha acontecido naquela noite (porque além de Draco lhe ter pedido, se ela o contasse iriam achar que ela tinha pirado de vez), começou a rodar a aliança de prata no dedo.

- Ohhh! Que linda! – exclamou Hermione, pegando-lhe na mão e observando atentamente o anel. – Por isso é que tu estavas tão contente! Então tu tens um noivo e não disseste nada a ninguém!

- Claro que não, que parvoíce! – a cara de Ginny estava agora quase tão vermelha como o cabelo.

- Então porque é que estás a usar uma aliança de comprometida? – perguntou a outra, desconfiada. – Deixa-me lá vê-la!

E Hermione pegou na aliança e virou-a de lado para ver o que estava inscrito na parte de dentro:

- D…Draco Malfoy? Mas…

- Sim; fui eu que a comprei para mim própria, para…para mostrar que ainda o amo! – apressou-se a inventar a ruiva.

- Mas Ginny…Eu acho que tu devias tentar refazer a tua vida! Eu sei que deve ser bastante difícil, mas tu tens que seguir com a tua vida, não podes ficar para sempre presa ao passado! Porque tu sabes que o Billy precisa de um pai e o Draco…

- …Está morto e não vai voltar. – interrompeu Ginny, com impaciência. Era a milésima vez que Hermione vinha com aquele discurso que tanto a irritava. – Hermione, não te preocupes, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de educar o meu filho sozinha e, além disso, não sinto necessidade de ter outro companheiro. Será que não percebes? O Draco foi, é e será sempre o grande amor da minha vida! E isto pode parecer a ideia mais estúpida e doida que já ouviste mas eu tenho a certeza de que ele está aqui, comigo, todos os minutos, todas as horas, todos os dias!

A ruiva calou-se então, cansada de ter falado tanto e tão rapidamente. Hermione ficou a observá-la, surpreendida.

- Desculpa, Ginny, eu não quis…- tentou desculpar-se.

- Não há problema! Foi só um desabafo! Eu sei que a tua intenção era boa e agradeço muito. – Ginny, pôs-lhe a mão por cima dos ombros, sorrindo. Entretanto, Billy apareceu vindo do outro lado do jardim, com um ar muito feliz.

- Mamã! Fui "pomolvido" a..ai, deixa vei seu eu me lembo… "sumo impiador dos buscadoies de tesouos"!

- A sério, querido! Que bom, ficou muito orgulhosa de ti! – sorriu Ginny, abraçando o filhote. E, nesse momento, ela sentiu que era a pessoa mais feliz do Mundo: tinha o Billy, o seu "tesouro" tão adorado e agora sabia que, dalguma maneira, o seu grande amor estaria sempre com ela.

Nessa noite, quando foi para se deitar, Ginny não acendeu a luz ao entrar no quarto, com algumas réstias de esperança de que a cena do dia anterior de pudesse repetir. Esperou alguns minutos, no escuro, mas nada aconteceu. Com um suspiro melancólico, dirigiu-se para a cama, ainda às escuras, "Que parvoíce! Não é Natal todos os dias…". Deixou-se cair na cama, e abraçou a almofada em que ele se tinha deitado na noite anterior, tentando sentir ainda o seu perfume Uma lágrima molhou a superfície mole da almofada. Embora se sentisse muito mais confortada e feliz com a certeza de que ele estava a vê-la, naquele momento, a visita dele ainda tinha aguçado mais as saudades dos seus beijos, das suas carícias…

Subitamente, as luzes do quarto acenderam-se sozinhas .Ginny ergueu-se na cama, surpresa. E, quando olhou para o lado, balbuciou um _ah! _de espanto.

- Pensavas mesmo que eu te ia deixar outra vez?

A rapariga abriu a boca e fechou-a sem saber o que dizer, porque a seu lado, sentado sobre a colcha da cama estava nada mais nada mais nada menos do que…

- Draco! Mas…mas como…?

- Os impossíveis tornam-se possíveis… - aproximou-se mais dela e segredou-lhe ao ouvido. – Quando se ama e se acredita!

E um beijo apaixonado calou qualquer pergunta de Ginny. E, o que se passou depois deixo a cargo da vossa imaginação...!

**When You Believe**

_Many nights we prayed, with no proof anyone could hear_

_(Muitas noites nós rezamos sem provas de que alguém poderia ouvir)_

_In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood_

_(Nos nossos corações mal podiamos ouvir uma canção de esperança)_

_Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear_

_(Mas agora não temos medo embora saibamos que há muito a temer)_

_We were moving mountains long, before we knew we could_

_(Nós já há muito que movíamos montanhas, antes de saber que o podíamos fazer)._

_Refrão_

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_(Os milagres podem acontecer, quando tu acreditas)_

_Though hope is frail, It's hard to kill_

_(Embora a esperança seja frágil, é difícil de matar)_

_Who knows what miracles, you can achieve_

_(Quem sabe quais milagres poderias realizar)_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_(Quando acreditas, de qualquer maneira conseguirás)_

_You will when you believe_

_(Conseguirás realizarquando acreditares)_

_In this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vain_

_(Neste tempo de temor, quando se prova tão frequentemente que as orações são em vão)_

_Hope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away_

_(A esperança parece-se aves de verão, que rapidamente voam para longe)_

_Yet now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explain_

_(E agora que estou aqui, o meu coração está tão cheio que nem consigo explicar)_

_Seeking faith and speaking words, I'd never thought I'd say_

_(Em busca de fé e dizendo palavras que eu nunca pensei que diria)_

_Refrão_

_They don't always happen when you ask_

_(Os milagres não acontecem sempre que se pede)_

_And it's easy to give into your fear_

_(E é fácil perdermo-nos no nosso medo)_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_(Mas quando estamos cegos pela dor)_

_Can't see you way clear through the rain_

_(Não conseguimos ver bem por entre a chuva)_

_A small but still resilient voice_

_(Mas uma resistente voz)_

_Says help is very near_

_(Diz que a ajuda está muito perto)_

_P.S - Então, que acharam? Consegui agradar-vos? Deixem uma review a contar o que acharam! Já agora, se gostaram da fic, visitem também a minha outra, "Entre a Luz e as Sombras", ainda em desenvolvimento, que também é DG (claro!) mas que conta também com outros casais: Snape/Personagem Nova(Uma professora)e Remus/personagem nova(uma aluna) e ainda Sirius e...outra personagem, não posso aindarevelar qual!_ Óptimo Natal gente!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Agraadecimentos:** Um beijinho muito grande e um obrigada ainda maiora todos os que comentaram: **Mione G. Potter RJ, Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy, Rafinha M. Potter** (que são as responsáveis por este final:)), e às minhas grandes amigas **Aura e Ly**, muito obrigada pela atenção e pelo carinho que deram a estes devaneios de ficwriter !Adoro-vos a todos! Até à próxima fic!_


End file.
